


Nursing Merlin

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Romance, sick Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming up and Merlin has been saving for a ticket to go and spend the holidays with his family, nothing can stop him, except getting the flu, knowing he can't go and see his family Arthur nurses him better while planning a surprise to cheer his boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursing Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Another Christmas fic. This one is for my friend GDAE24

Arthur was stood in the small kitchen he shared with his boyfriend of three years, Merlin, they were both at University and with Arthur coming from a rich family his mother Ygraine very happily bought them the flat for them to share which was just across the way from the University they attended.

He had just finished making himself a bacon sandwich when the door to the flat banged open followed by Merlin's voice which was full of excitement. "I got the ticket!"

Arthur turned to see his boyfriend stood there, a beaming smile on his face while waving about a ticket. "A week from now I get to go back to Ireland and spend Christmas with my family!"

Arthur laughed and placed his sandwich down to hug his boyfriend. "I am happy for you. Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Yes Arthur. I want you to meet my mum and dad properly, not just through video when I talk to them."

Arthur smiled. "Then I will go and sort my ticket out tomorrow." he said and picked up half of his sandwich offering it to Merlin. "Sandwich?" he asked.

Merlin looked at the offered sandwich and smiled before a certain nausea hit him he only just managed to put a hand to his mouth and give a muffled 'excuse me' before running into the bathroom.

Arthur ran in after him and helped and soothed the brunet as he emptied his stomach. "Merlin love are you alright?"

"I think so, where did that come from?" Merlin asked as he accepted the face cloth from his blond lover.

"Maybe you are coming down with so-"

"NO! No Arthur I can't come down with anything. I can't! My family. I have to see my family Arthur."

Arthur took Merlin in his arms and shushed him, holding him close, whispering endearments in his ear. "It will be fine Merlin if we have caught it early. I will make you a hot water bottle and I want you to snuggle down in bed while I go and get you some things to get rid of it okay?"

* * *

One hour later Arthur walked in the bedroom to find Merlin lying in bed watching the telly. "Right then I went to the chemist and explained and he gave me what is best to work and told me what to do in which order." he said as he handed Merlin a glass. "Drink it all in one love and hold your nose."

Merlin did as he was told and pulled a face afterwards.

"I also got some of your favourite Christmas movies." Arthur put the first DVD in and left Merlin to start the film as he undressed and got in behind the brunet. "Door is locked, phone is off the hook, have told everyone we are not to be disturbed, it's just you and me love." he whispered kissing the brunet on the back of his neck.

Merlin hummed and snuggled back further into Arthur's arms and settled to watch the movie.

When Merlin had fallen asleep Arthur, as gently as he could so as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend got out of the bed and not only left the room but left the flat so he could talk on the phone without risk of being heard by Merlin or by waking the brunet up.

He dialled the number in his phone and listened to the other end ring before someone answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Father, how are things?"

" _Well I thought things were well until I got this call from you which involves you whispering so now I am thinking not all is as well as I thought."_

"I need help."

" _When don't you?"_

"Father please?"

" _What's wrong son?"_

"It's Merlin. He came home excited about finally getting his ticket to spend Christmas with his family."

" _And the problem is?"_

"Merlin is sick, he is coming down with something, I went to the chemist and spoke to a pharmacist and he told me Merlin not be able to travel like that."

" _And you got back took one look at him and told him all will be well and that he will be better in no time as you practically bought the chemist with medicines." Uther guessed._

Arthur frowned. "How did you know?"

" _Because I would do the same if it was your mother son. What can I do to help?"_

"Well..."

* * *

Merlin awoke to the sound of an explosion and looked at the telly to see a car being blown up, feeling worse than what he did before he fell asleep he turned over and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply when all he could smell was Arthur. He looked up, where was Arthur?

Arthur had just finished telling Uther what he wanted when their door opened making him jump. "Got to go father." he put the phone down and placed his hands on Merlin's face, "love what are you doing out of bed?"

"You weren't there."

"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to father and I didn't want to wake you but I am here now, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I don't think what you gave me worked I feel worse."

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead and lead him back inside, "lets refill that hot water bottle shall we and see what I can do to help you feel better."

* * *

Over the next few days Arthur looked after Merlin ringing a doctor only to be told best for Merlin is plenty of rest and to drink plenty of fluids while taking what Arthur had said he got from the chemist. _"I am afraid that is all you can do Arthur."_ Gaius had told him before putting the phone down.

Arthur was just making Merlin a hot drink with some honey in when he heard a noise behind him, turning around he was shocked to find Merlin not only dressed but wrapped up and looking as though he was about to go outside which was the worst idea given how Merlin was at the moment. "Merlin what are you doing?" he asked as he hurried over and started to take the coat and scarfs and hat off Merlin, ignoring the feeble attempts Merlin made to stop him.

"You go out there how you are you will get even worse."

"How can I get worse than I am now? I feel like crap, I won't be able to go in two days' time back to Ireland and spend Christmas with my family so what's the point." he sniffed.

Arthur sighed and after stripping Merlin's outdoor clothes off he ran him a steaming bath. "Want me to join you?"

Merlin wiped his nose with some tissue and looked up. "Will you?"

"Of course I will."

When they settled into the bath Merlin sighed and leaned back against Arthur's strong chest. "I text Freya, I asked if she could get your Christmas present for me seeing as I can't go out, knowing me I will start to get better the day before Christmas eve when it is too late to go to Ireland."

"At least you will be better and be able to eat Christmas dinner and not just drink what you call 'the powered crap'."

"Well it is that. It's just powder and water."

"Well I have good news, father rang this morning and your present from me should be here sometime tomorrow and because I love you so much you can have it as soon as it arrives."

Merlin turned around in the bath causing water to splash over the edge. "Really?"

Arthur smiled at seeing his lover look more happy in this second than he had all week. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see." Arthur raised his hand and ran it through the brunet's hair. "You know over the last few days this is the worst you have felt, I think this is the peak of this cold/flu you have."

"You think?"

"I do."

"So I can only get better now right?"

"I believe so." Arthur said, smiling at a beaming Merlin, not caring he could catch what Merlin had been suffering with he moved forwards and drew Merlin into a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning proved Arthur right from the night before, yesterday was the peak of Merlin's illness and he was feeling much better that morning than he had in days. "Told you I would get better when it was too late to go to Ireland didn't I." Merlin stated, feeling more himself as he made a cup of tea.

Arthur chuckled. "You will still get to see them love."

Merlin took a sip of his drink. "Through video isn't the same." he sighed before looking around the apartment. "Tree, decorations, more than we had up yesterday and everywhere is tidy Arthur."

"I know. My mother came over last night while you were sleeping and helped me tidy up and put up more decorations."

"Why?"

Before Arthur could answer a knock sounded at the door, Arthur smiled and took the tea from Merlin and gave him a kiss. "Someone is at the door love."

"Yes?"

"Your Christmas present from me."

Merlin beamed and gave Arthur a quick hug before running to the door, when he opened it he was frozen to the spot, stood on the other side of the door was Hunith, Balinor along with his grandparents Dragoon and Dolma.

"Well get kettle on lad, my nuts are freezing!" Dragoon said as he hugged his still shocked grandson who seemed to come out of his shocked state at the hug and flung himself into his parents arms, burying his face in their shoulders as they laughed.

"How?"

"Arthur son, he told us you weren't well and wouldn't be able to make it last week so he got us all here for you, bought all four of us a ticket, we are here until after new year." Hunith said, kissing her son on the cheek and holding him close.

When they entered the flat they saw Arthur looking nervous in front of Dragoon. "So you are Arthur."

"I am."

"I don't like that. I will call you Blondie."

"But that isn't my name."

"It is now."

"Granddad please." Merlin said, sniffling as he hurried forwards, wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist. "Finally in person, mum, dad, gran, granddad I would like you to meet my boyfriend Arthur."

"Also known as Blondie." Dragoon said.

Arthur smiled. "If that makes you happy."

* * *

Once everyone was settled Merlin excused himself and Arthur and led the blond into the kitchen. "How did you know last week I wouldn't be able to go?"

"The pharmacist told me but I didn't want to tell you and have you feeling worse than you already did so I bought things in hopes that you would get better in time but also rang and asked father for help and it was him who got them over here, I paid with my money but he arranged it for me as I was looking after you."

Merlin laughed and hugged Arthur. "I still can't believe you did this for me."

"Of course I did this for you. I love you and I knew how much you were looking forward to seeing them and I knew how much it would hurt you despite the brave face you would have put on."

Merlin moved forwards and hugged Arthur, resting his head on the blond's shoulder, his face buried into Arthur's neck.

* * *

It was Christmas morning when Merlin woke Arthur up with a small present. "Open it!"

Arthur laughed as he sat up. "I thought we were going to open presents later when we go to my parents for dinner when all of us are there."

Merlin smiled. "It was great of your parents to put my parents and grandparents up while they are here. Besides I had mine from you early. Open it."

Arthur smiled at Merlin's excitement and opened his present gasping when he saw a silver watch. "Merlin..."

"I have been saving, that is the one you have wanted for a while isn't it?"

"Yes so I also know how much it is, let me give you some towards it."

"No Arthur. I wanted to do this for you; you are such an amazing boyfriend, especially this past week. I am so lucky to have you."

Arthur put his new watch on and cupped Merlin's face. "No Merlin, it is I who is lucky. Merry Christmas my love."

Merlin smiled and placed his hands over Arthur's. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
